Event
__FORCETOC__ Introduction Event is a time-limited minor change of game functionality, usually introduced at the time of celebrations\holidays; its main idea is to boost number of active online players for the period of time. Pixonic started a tradition of introducing events in 2016. Typical event consists of the following: # Introduction of novelty items (paint jobs, robots, weapons) # Sale offers for some old or new stuff and\or currencies. # Special "Event coins", which are earned during ANY battle, win or loose, in small amounts (typical 2~5 per battle) - only one event so far used Au instead of coins. # Event chests - pretty much like Black Market. Prior to release 3.1 there was no Black Market, it was event-only activity. # Event tasks - introduced during Anniversary 2017 event, it accompany Daily Tasks, and present pslayer the opportunity to earn a lot of Silver and valuable prizes; usually premium weapons and bots with paintjobs pre-applied. It is worth noting that paintjob cannot be re-applied to a different bot, so to use bot with paintjob player must upgrade newly acquired bot. Events list So far the following events were held by Pixonic: 2016 Halloween New paintjobs, robots (Quick Draw trio), offers, robot ghosts and event chests were introduced. "Pumpkins" as the event currency. 2016 Christmas New paintjobs, offers, and event chests were introduced. Quick Draw bots were there to get, too. "Snowflakes" as the event currency. 2017 Lunar New Year New paintjobs, offers, and event chests were introduced. Quick Draw bots were there to get, too. "Snowflakes" as the event currency. This event was basically a copy of the previous one. 2017 3rd Anniversary Rogatka buff and redesign, Schutze redesign, new map - Moon, event tasks, offers, ability to buy Quick Draw bots for gold, and Au was used instead of event coins. It is worth noting that the Tempest was supposed to be introduced, as it can be seen on the rare advertisement video, which was taken down very fast: Event introduction video: Event tasks details and prizes list: This event was by far the best in the history of WarRobots due to the following facts: * Gold as an event currency - this means a lot more gold per battle can be won * Very generous event prizes, a lot of Gold and WP prizes * Lottery ROI was sky high. By investing ~5000-7000 Gold player could get back items\gold worth of 10,000-20,000 easily. 2017 Independence Day New paintjobs, offers, and event chests were introduced. Quick Draw bots are now can be bought for the yet new currency - Influence Points. New weapon - Tempest, can be bought for 2500 coins or won in the lottery. "Event tokens" as the event currency. This event was basically a copy of the previous one, with lesser prizes. Event introduction video: Event tasks details and prizes list (percentage shows completed kills, caps, win by the task in relation to the total event amount): 2017 Halloween New paintjobs, offers, and event chests were introduced. More gold for battle as a prize. Maps decoration, lucky spin. This event was basically a copy of the previous one, with lesser prizes. Event tasks details and prizes list (percentage shows completed kills, caps, win by the task in relation to the total event amount): 2017 Christmas The worst event so far. Only event tasks were added, as well as some "sales" and lucky spins were re-branded as "Christmas event", though nothing changed. One particular thing is that there are two chains of events: 5 - 22th of December, the "Christmas" part December, 24 2017 - January, 8 2017, the "New Year" part 2018 Lunar New Year New paint jobs for the Kumiho, Haechi, and Bulgasari. 2018 4th Anniversary New robot Raven, as well as weapons Flux and Ballista. A new game mode, Free-for-All, with a temporary game mode called Skirmish, was introduced. A new currency, tokens was introduced. Category:Features